onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wake up!
"Wake up!" is the 17th opening for One Piece and the third opening of the second half of the series. Opening The first shot is of the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger flying on screen, which is then followed by a panning shot of the Straw Hats running. Then a still of all the members appears before the One Piece logo appears on screen. Sat on the front of the Thousand Sunny, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp all spot a golden hercules beetle flying by, which catches their attention and start chasing after it. They pass by Franky, who is steering the ship, and takes a confused glance as to what they're up to. It then cuts to Zoro and Sanji arguing, whereby the trio pass by the two bickering crewmembers unnoticed. They then pass by Brook, who is playing his violin, and Robin, who is reading. They knock over Brook and Robin's table, but she holds it back up with her Devil Fruit ability. It cuts to Nami having a shower. The three barge in and Luffy and Usopp are attacked by the irate Nami, while Chopper sees the beetle fly out of the shower room and chases after it. They all climb up the mast to catch the beetle, but it flies away uncaught. They then see a fleet of Marine battleships lined up in the distance. The first shot of the Marines shows Smoker, Tashigi, Hina, Coby, Helmeppo, Sentomaru, and Momonga. The second shows Admirals Fujitora and Kizaru, and Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, who activates his Magu Magu no Mi ability. It then cuts to Luffy fighting Sakazuki whilst using Haki, Zoro fighting Fujitora, and Sanji fighting Kizaru who is using his light sword. Usopp uses his Kabuto to create bamboo shoots which send the Marines into a thunder cloud created by Nami. Chopper uses his Defense Point and Robin uses her Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano technique. Franky, in the Franky Shogun, fights Vice Admiral John Giant, and Brook slashes the Marines with his cane sword. Suddenly, darkness approaches, and the Blackbeard Pirates appear. Marshall D. Teach challenges Luffy who vows to beat him and become the pirate king. The two immediately rush each other before the screen whitens. This is followed by a shot of the Thousand Sunny with the crew standing on deck together looking at the sunrise, ending with a shot of Luffy smiling. We then see shots of the Dressrosa Arc; with the fight at the Corrida Colosseum, showing Luffy disguised as Lucy, Bellamy, Cavendish, Rebecca, Don Chinjao, and Bartolomeo, Law, Usopp, Robin and Caesar running down the bridge to Green Bit, Franky and the Thunder Soldier in town, Robin captured by the dwarves, Nami, Brook and Chopper turned into art, a meteorite hitting Green Bit, and Fujitora, Doflamingo, and Law remaining. The next show shows the Donquixote Pirates with Doflamingo using his Ito Ito no Mi powers. It ends with facial shots of the Straw Hats. Lyrics TV Size Version Romanji: Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever Mae e tsukisusumu no sa Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” terashidasu Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! Jiyuu dakega rashinban sa (We are best friends) Oretachi no RUUTO kore kara mo Oretachi de kiri hirakuze Zenryoku shissou no hibi wa (Go east, Go West) Tsugitsugi mitsukaru yaritai koto Subete KURIA shite Asaga machi kire nakute uzuki dasu (I can’t wait) Sore nara isso taiyou sora e to Hikizuri dashite GOING Go! Sousa Shining! Running! Forever Yume no kakera hitotsu ni kasane awase GU tto kitara sore ga Treasure sa Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever Mae e tsukisusumu no sa Kawaru koto no nai kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” terashidasu Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! ‘ZEHAHAHAHA YAMI NI NO MAGERO MUGIWARA!’ ‘ORE WA MAKENE, ONE PIECE WO TE NI IRETE, KAIZOKU OU NI ORE WA NARUUUUU!!!’ Nori koeru tabi zawameku kanousei (I can’t stay) Asu mo asatte mo atsuku hageshii Wakuwaku no rensa daze! Sousa Shining! Running! Forever Koukishin ni makasete omoi no mama Mezasu basho e sore ga Adventure Ikuze Shining! Running! Forever Kokoro no chizu hirogete Chikara wo himeta kizuna wa kitto “Yume no hate” tsukami toru Never! Never! Never! Never stop it! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! English: Let's go SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER We have been moving forward before I'm sure that our bonds will never have to change Our "dream of end" is shining bright Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! The compass is the only reason (We are best friends) That we have our roots to our future That has been opened the path for us Sprinting through everyday (Go east, Go West) That I want to find one after other And everything will be clear In the morning, the path we walk to is not bad It will lead us to the sun above the sky Move on now and get going Go! That's right SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER The pieces of the dreams going to be merge as one And be stronger this is our treasure Let's go SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER We have been moving forward before I'm sure that our bonds will never have to change Our "dream of end" is shining bright Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! We will ride and travel more than what you expected Tomorrow and the other days will be so intense So hold for excitement! That's right SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER Leave your curiosities to me now, let your feelings now Lead to the place, it's an adventure Let's go SHINING! RUNNING! FOREVER Let your map of heart spread wide I'm sure that our bonds will be the secret strength Let's grab now our "ending dream" Never! Never! Never! Never stop it! WE ARE THE ONE! GO AHEAD! Kanji: いくぜShining! Running! Forever 前へ突き進むのさ 変わることのない絆はきっと “夢の果て”照らし出す Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! We are the one! Go ahead! 自由だけが羅針盤さ　We are best friends 俺たちのルートこれからも　俺たちで切り開くぜ 全力疾走の日々は　Go east, Go west 次々見つかる　やりたいこと全てクリアして 朝が待ちきれなくて うずき出す（I can’t wait） それならいっそ　太陽　空へと 引きずり出してゴーインGO！ そうさShining! Running! Forever 夢のかけらひとつにかさね合わせ グッときたらそれがTreasureさ いくぜShining! Running! Forever 前へ突き進むのさ 変わることのない絆はきっと “夢の果て”照らし出す Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up heart beat! We are the one! Go ahead! Luffy x Teach dialogue: ティーチ「ゼハハハハァ！闇に飲まれろ、麦わら！」 Teach: “I’ll engulf you in the shadows, Strawhat!” ルフィ「俺は負けねえ！ONE PIECEを手に入れて…海賊王に、俺はなる！」 Luffy: “You won’t beat me! I’m the guy who’ll find One Piece and become the King of Pirates!!” 乗り越える度ざわめく可能性（I can’t stay） 明日も明後日も　熱く　激しい ワクワクの連鎖だぜ！ そうさ　Shining! Running! Forever 好奇心に任せて　想いのまま 目指す場所へ　それがAdventure いくぜShining! Running! Forever 心の地図広げて チカラを秘めた絆はきっと “夢の果て”掴み取る Never! Never! Never! Never stop it! We are the one! Go ahead! Trivia *This opening shows Sakazuki's face (post-timeskip) before the manga. *This is the first opening during which characters actually speak. *Since the manga has not shown all the Blackbeard Pirates after the timeskip yet, they (including Jesus Burgess) are shown with their pre-time skip appearances in this opening, with the major difference being Blackbeard's shirt changing color from red to black. *A 15th anniversary marker is placed in the opening to represent the 15th anniversary of the anime. *Akainu's hat is shown with the original color-scheme from the manga. *This opening shows the Donquixote Family in color before the manga does. *In this opening, Jora's hair is red and orange. However, in the digitally colored manga, it is green. References Site Navigation es:Wake up! fr:Wake Up ! Category:One Piece Openings